


The Dokis walk in on MC crossplaying as Natsuki

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Idea by u/ASProductions2018 on r/DDLC





	The Dokis walk in on MC crossplaying as Natsuki

It was the Saturday before the festival.

We had agreed to work on the festival preparations together, as a club. Sayori, Natsuki, Monika, and I had just finished our shopping for art supplies, and were now heading to MC's house, where we would prepare banners and posters for the festival.

Upon reaching his house, I tentatively reach for the doorbell, but Sayori grabs my hand, stopping me. She puts a finger on her lips, and whispers in a hushed tone, "Shh! He might still be sleeping". With her other hand, she fishes out a bunch of keys from her pocket, unlocking the door. She gently opens the door, and we quietly walk in.

_Uuuu... I almost did something totally unlikable, as usual... I hope he doesn't think any worse of me... It must be nice to have such a close childhood friend, I'm almost jealo-_

My thoughts are interrupted by the unbelievable sight in front of me. MC is seated on the couch in his living room, wearing a pink wig which resembles Natsuki's hair. A body pillow of himself is beside him.

He is completely engrossed in the movie he was watching, and does not notice us. He suddenly speaks in a feminine, lilting voice, similar to Natsuki's. "I like this movie, it's so enjoyable. But it's not like... I l-like watching it with you or anything! Baka!"

_What the hell._

_What the hell?!_

_MC wouldn't do this._

_Everything was fine up until yesterday._

_Just yesterday, he wrote an effulgent, heavensent poem with twenty of my favourite words, and read Portrait of Markov with me._

_That's why... I can't believe what my eyes are showing me!_

I suppress the urge to vomit. Natsuki, however, fails to do so; she vomits all over the floor, and runs out of MC's house.

Screw everything.

Screw the Literature Club.

The guy I liked had spoiled himself by watching the vastly inferior movie version of Portrait of Markov.

Rambling too much about the novel.

That must have been what pushed him over the edge.

And now I'll have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life.

...

...

I turn to look at my friends. Sayori is nowhere to be found, and it seems that she has taken the rope that was meant for my banner. Monika mutters something incomprehensible under her breath. I can barely make out her words. "os remove scripts dot rpy... os remove gui dot rpy..."

Soon, the world around us begins to dissipate, and my vision fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by u/ASProductions2018 on r/DDLC


End file.
